Video cameras mounted or integrated with remote controlled aerial vehicles, e.g., quadcopters or drones, are known. The video camera captures video images as the remote control aerial vehicle is flown remotely by a user.
In addition to capturing video images, the camera also captures audio through a microphone. However, the microphone also captures noise from components on the aerial vehicle, e.g., the motors, propellers, mechanical component movements, etc. Hence, the captured audio is noisier than desired.